A glimpse of them
by Nina93
Summary: Edward and Bella as seen by the eyes of a random student. A different POV on their relationship.


A glimpse of them

She's sitting on his lap, reading a book, perfectly relaxed, calm and peaceful. He's holding her, embracing her with his arms, gazing at her adoringly. Occasionally he takes a peek in her book, usually when she lets out a chuckle or a sigh, but mostly he's completely content just to sit there and look at her. They are surrounded by his family who are having a lively conversation judging by the sounds of laughter and the smiles on their faces, but neither of them joins in. He occasionally answers a question that Alice directs at him but he doesn't move his eyes from her. They just look _so_ happy that they put a smile on my face, and the feeling of serene bliss that radiates of them seems to spread through the air, feeling me with pleasure. I know it's probably rude but I can't seem to stop looking at them. It's just so incredible, what they have. I look at them and I can hardly believe that something so perfect can exist. I'm not talking about their relationship, because I'm sure that they have their problems and I know for a fact they have gone through hell and hardships that have hurt them more than I can imagine. I know that their life is not ideal and without obstacles that they have to overcome, actually I'm pretty sure that they have to struggle more than anyone else I have met. But their love it's perfect. That feeling that they have for each other is so deep, so consuming and immense and just so _real_ that you can't help but envy them. Because it's not something that you see every day. On the contrary, it's something that you see once or twice in a lifetime, something so unique and special that most people never experience it. And it's even more incredible that you see it in a high school cafeteria, between two people that have known each other for less than two years. But it's there and it's so strong that you can see it even from a distance and it's in every touch and every look and every murmur. I look at them and see his eyes, the way they shine with love and tenderness and complete adoration, and I see the glow on her face, that heavenly feeling that makes her look so beautiful that's only there when he's next to her and I see the way she lovingly, almost unconsciously caresses his arm and I'm in awe. That's when I know that whatever they're facing they'll come out of it together, and that one day they'll get their happily ever after. Not just because they deserve it so much, because they do and they're two of the best people I know, but also because they love each other too much to let go, because they can't live without each other and because even if the circumstances are not perfect they will always be happy if they're together. It's not a fling or first love and they're not high school sweethearts or deluded, it's true love and they're soul mates, real soul mates, two halves of the same whole. What they have will never fade or disappear, will never change and of that I'm sure. Maybe I sound like a hopeless romantic and completely unrealistic and I know that most of the people around here don't believe in them and are just waiting for their relationship to fall apart but I'm sure that that won't happen. You see, the mistake that all these people are making is that they aren't _really _looking at them, they're just judging based on other relationship and popular belief, and they're comparing them with other people. If you look at it like that, like the first relationship of high school students, like two inexperienced people that think that they're in love and are carried by the novelty and the honeymoon phase, crazy enough to fool themselves into believing that it can last, than they're doomed. That sort of thing doesn't last _ever_ and after a while you discover that you're not _actually_ perfect for each other. You grow and you change and whatever you've had gets lost. But if you look at them, really look closely without cynicism and prejudice and envy you'll see that it's different for them. They know each other, really know each other inside out and adore everything about the other. They don't hide behind passionate kisses and lavish shows of affection typical for teenagers. Instead they're mature and subtle with gentle barely there touches and soft, lingering kisses, and quiet whispers of love that are meant just for the two of them and no one else. They're always touching but it's tender and not noticeable and instinctual and has so much meaning. It's like they can't stand not to be connected in some way, like they're magnets that attract each other and like they can't just stand alone anymore, their personalities and lives and just their _souls_ are tangled to the point that they can't be separated. When I see the way they act toward each other they seem more like an old married couple than boyfriend and girlfriend, the way they're so attuned to each other, so comfortable with each other. They don't have secrets I'm sure of that and they know everything about each other, from favorite colors and flowers to the deepest secrets and hidden parts of their souls. They can understand each other with a look and can read each others eyes like they're reading minds. I think what's so amazing is the feeling of pleasure that you see every time they're together, like don't need anything else to be happy and like if they're together nothing can stop the happiness that they feel. It's remarkable how little they need, just each other and they're happy and it's as rare as it is admirable. I look at them now and the way they just fit together and as I'm looking she closes her book and looks up at him. He meets her gaze and they get lost in each others eyes, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. I see the whispered "I love you" that escapes her mouth and the way his lips curve in an uneven smile and the look of ecstasy on his face. It's an idyllic picture and I wish I had a camera right now because then I could capture the essence of love. The bell rings and suddenly I become aware again of the rest of the world, of the gaggle of voices, of the hundreds of students around that are getting ready to get up, and the atmosphere of the ordinary school day comes back to me. I come back from my musings and the magic breaks; I return to reality out of _their_ world that they dragged me into without even knowing. I turn to my friends and join in the conversation feeling ordinary and trying to ignore the feeling of normalcy and how plain and meaningless the reality is compared to my daydreams. I try to come back from that fantasy world I have been lost in for the last forty-five minutes and blend in the normal world that somehow lacks the intensity and depth of feelings, the passion and the raw power of love and joy. Somehow I feel like everything is subdued, like everything lacks the strength and exceptionality of what I have experienced. As I get up I feel myself come completely back, somewhat regretting having to leave my fantasy because everything in there everything just bursts with life and significance and emotion. As I leave I throw a glance in their direction. She slides off his lap and he steadies her tenderly when she stumbles a bit. She takes his hand and pulls him up and he follows her with a dazed look on his face. He takes her bag and silences her with a kiss when she tries to complain and this time _she's_ the one with the dazed look. He chuckles softly, amusement all over his face while she tries to compose herself and they easily fall into step together. Their hands are intertwined and they're still gazing at each other and suddenly I'm smiling again because I know that for those two that world I've imagined is reality and that for them the magic continues…


End file.
